1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to game calls and more particularly, to a turkey call which is characterized by a rectangular call box having a wood and formica frame, an opening in one short end of the frame and an interior sound chamber with a slate striker plate located on a formica surface. A striker completes the novel turkey call and includes a wooden handle having a cylindrical striker sound chamber therein, a plastic striker tip projecting from the opposite end of the handle and a plenum communicating between the striker sound chamber and the attached end of the striker tip. The opposite end of the striker tip is tapered to define a rounded tip end which is rubbed across the slate surface to set up vibrations and sounds in the call box sound chamber and striker sound chamber, which sounds simulate the call of a wild turkey.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Game calls of various description have been known for centuries. An early turkey call consisted simply of a piece of slate rubbed by a rock or hardwood stick to generate vibrations which simulate game noises to the ear. Through the years, more sophisticated game calls have been developed, with modern electronic, battery-powered counterparts of the early calls now commonly used to lure various game during hunting or filming expeditions.
An early "Bird Call" is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,034,307, dated July 30, 1912, to W. H. Saunders. The Saunders bird call includes a flat piece of slate which is rubbed by the rounded end of a corn cob, shaped to define a "tone tube". U.S. Pat. No. 2,643,483, dated June 30, 1953, to W. J. Walker, details a "Wild Game Calling Device" which includes a casing-like member enclosing a disc or slab of slate which is positioned to rub against the ends of pins or pegs, designed for relative rotation with respect to the slate. Variations in the sound emitted, both as to tone and volume, are obtained by pressing selected areas of the casing carrying the pegs during relative rotation of the parts. A "Squirrel Call" is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,629,968, dated Mar. 3, 1953, to G. L. Herter. The Herter squirrel call includes a generally rectangular-shaped box having rounded ends and a hollow interior. A thin reed plate closes the top of the box and projects over one edge of the box to define a striking edge. The rough or knurled edge of an elongated striker bar is struck or rubbed against the striking edge of the reed plate to simulate the sound of a squirrel. U.S. Pat. No. 2,958,157, dated Nov. 1, 1960, to W. P. Tannehill, discloses a "Bird Call" which includes a sound-producing box having rounded ends and a sheet of slate closing the top. The bottom of the box is provided with a dovetail slot for receiving a cooperating dovetail flange provided in a rectangular-shaped striker. A "Wild Fowl Call" is detailed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,100,948, dated Aug. 20, 1963, to E. J. Tax. The Tax game calling device is characterized by an elongated, hollow box having a flat bottom, an open top, tapered sides and a handle projecting from one end. An actuator arm projects longitudinally over the open top of the box and is pivotally anchored to the box at one end. A bar of slate is clipped to the actuator arm in transverse relationship and the call emits noises which simulate the call of a wild fowl when the slate bar is rubbed across the projecting edges of the sides of the box, responsive to manipulation of the activator arm. A Duck Call is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,642,699, dated June 23, 1953, to C. D. Green. The Green duck call includes an elongated bar having a plurality of equally spaced teeth on one surface thereof and a complimentary striker piece which is characterized by a hollow amplifying tube provided with a sharp edge for engaging the teeth on the bar, to simulate the call of a wild duck.
It is an object of this invention to provide a turkey call which is characterized by a call box having an interior sound chamber, a slate striker plate which is coextensive with the sound chamber, and a striker for engaging the slate striker plate to simulate the call of a turkey. By describing the striker plate as "coextensive with the sound chamber", applicant means that the extension of the plate is defined by an area equal to and positioned in vertically overlying alignment with one of the interior walls of the sound chamber.
Another object of this invention is to provide a new and improved turkey call which is sufficiently small to be held in the palm of the hand and includes a rectangular frame constructed of cedar strips, a formica top and bottom, a rectangular-shaped interior sound chamber and a slate striker plate, with an elongated striker having a solid plastic striker tip for rubbing against the slate striker plate and simulating the call of a wild turkey.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a new and improved turkey call which is characterized by a rectangular-shaped box having a thin top and bottom, an open end communicating with a rectangular-shaped interior sound chamber and a slate striker plate secured to the top of the box, which slate striker plate is coextensive with the sound chamber, and further including an elongated striker having a cylindrically-shaped interior striker sound chamber and a plastic tip for engaging the slate striker plate and effecting a sound which simulates the call of a wild turkey.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a turkey call which includes as a first element, a rectangular-shaped call box constructed of cedar side member, a cedar end member, formica sheets closing the cedar members to define a sound chamber which is open to the atmosphere at one end and a slate striker plate glued to one of the formica sheets and coextensive in size with the sound chamber. The second element of the turkey call is characterized by a hollow, elongated striker having a solid plastic tip projecting from one end and communicating with the hollow interior of the striker, for rubbing against the slate plate and generating sounds which simulate the call of a wild turkey.